


chess

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [50]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Jolene Parker and Elizabeth Keen, and a dash of Tom Keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chess

There's the tiniest bit of lace showing from under Jolene's tank top. The lavender strap of the bra curves over her collarbone and it makes a part of Elizabeth want to bite it. Instead she turns to Tom, smiles and says, “Why don't you get Jolene a glass of water, sweetie?”

When Tom walks into the kitchen Elizabeth smiles, stalking over to Jolene like a predator. She reaches up and tucks the strap back under the shoulder of the tank top. “Cute bra.”

Jolene smiles at her like she's won something. “I can show you later?”

The FBI Agent steps back to where she was standing. “Sure.”

Tom walks back in and shares a look with Jolene first, and then Elizabeth. Keen isn't sure how Jolene fits into the game, but if Tom wants to play, Jolene will be Elizabeth's next move. She smiles like a good wife and tucks herself into Tom's side, her eyes flashing down every time that bra strap becomes visible. Elizabeth Keen can be patient.


End file.
